Zabvronians
Zabvronians are the aliens featured in The Neighbors. Physiology Zabvronians are bipedal and amphibious. They are green invertebrates that secrete a sort of green mucus. Their vomit melts objects. When crying, green goo pours from their ears. Men carry children, so it can be assumed they have at least some female organs. Zabvronians have three anuses instead of one. Instead of eating they recieve nourishment through their eyes by reading. They sleep in chrysalis-like pods suspended over a miniature garden. Every time their leader feels pain or rejection, the whole community feels it with them. Thier sense of sight isn't as acute as their sense of smell, therefore they differentiate the humans they cohabitate with by scent. 'Culture' Children For education, Zabvronian children consume the minds of their elders. Unlike humans, Zabvronian children cherish their relationship with their parents, particularly in an annual festival of compliments which features a hugging ceremony. Children Zabvronians also have the ability to change what they look like as a human as shown when Dick changed from his pale form to a tan Latino form. Other Zabvronians seem to be fond of alpacas and enjoy gardening. It is important to pay tribute to one's father by emitting a high pitched yelp. Mating Zabvronians rely on the universe to find their perfect match. When the moment is right, two Zabvronians are pulled to their feet by a magnet force and pulled to a holy place where they are wed. It is a complex ritual in which two Zabvronians make a mental connection. A connection that they use to give on each other complements and creates power surges. When both Zabvronians say the exact same complement a bond will be created and several months later a child will be born from the male Zabvronian. 'Warfare' Where I'm from, we wage war through psychological destruction. Our goal is to mentally crush our enemies until they can no longer function in society. - Larry Bird to Debbie Weaver in the Gingerbread Man explaining the Zabvronians preferred form of warfare. Unlike humans who usually wage war by using physical violence the Zabvronians prefer to wage war through psychological destruction. The working method of this kind of warfare is to mentally crush the the Zabvronians enemy untill they are effectivly no longer able to function in society. Victims who survive can remain very tense as seen by Linda as when she saw one of the children playing soccer it reminded her of the animatronic gingerbread man Larry used to scare her the night before and she had a large panic attack. While Larry doesnt say this to Debbie it is safe to assume that this form of warfare can be lethal if employed for a longer while (considering the fact it only took Larry one day to effectively drive Linda insane). Off the Earth bound Zabvronians only Larry Bird is proven to be an expert in Psychological Destruction warfare though others such as Jackie also a veteran warrior might also be an expert in this form of warfare. However this is not known as only Larry is shown to use it so far in the show and the Earth bound Zabvronians havent used it on anyone else but Linda so far. List of Zabvronians: Death Zabrovians *Larry Bird .The queen *Jackie Joyner-Kersee .The king *Dick Butkus .Alex brown *Reggie Jackson .King Brother *Dominique Wilkins *Billie Jean King *PENELOPE NOLAN *Mary Lou Retton *Mike Tyson *Venus Williams *Dennis Rodman *Maria Sharapova *ALEXANDRE WEAVER *Johnny Unitas *Commandant Bill *Mother Joyner-Kersee *Father Joyner-Kersee *Big Bird (Larry and DJ Jazzy Jeff's father) *DJ Jazzy Jeff Category:Aliens Category:The Neighbors